Tis the Season to Be Jolly
by louiselane
Summary: A Secret Santa exchange changes the relationship between Lois and Clark when Chloe and Jimmy played the cupid between their friends.


**Title:** Tis the Season to Be Jolly  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** Romance.  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark, Chloe/Jimmy  
**Spoilers:** Season 8. Pos Bride.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** A Secret Santa exchange changes the relationship between Lois and Clark when Chloe and Jimmy played the cupid between their friends.  
**A/N:** Written for Sacret for the Divine Intervention Secret Santa. And yes, I'm totally ignoring the fact Lana was back in Bride. That didn't happen in this story. Not at all.

_Daily Planet - Five Days before Christmas_

Everybody in the newsroom was working hard before the Christmas break. The bullpen was busy then ever with reporters on the phone trying to break in new stories and find new leads. Lois was in the phone with a source trying to break in a drug cartel downtown in Metropolis while Clark was trying to find out an away for the police to cooperate.

Jimmy Olsen on the other hand, has other plans. Since he was the one organizing the Daily Planet's Secret Santa this year. And he had a brilliant plan to set up Lois and Clark once for all.

He already mixed the papers with the name of the workers of the Daily Planet and everybody already picked up their names. Everyone except Lois and Clark. Jimmy had already picked their papers and saved in another bowl so they can pick each other. Jimmy smiled at the brilliance of his plan.

So, he approached them once they hang up the phone. He didn't disturb them until the right time which was now.

"Hey, guys…" Jimmy cleared his throat to speak. "Can I have one minute of your attention please?"

"Not now, Jimmy." Lois complained while she was typing fast in her computer. "I have this article to finish before proofing Clark's and…"

"It will only take a minute. I promise. You two are the only ones left for the Secret Santa. I'm in charge of it this year. Please?"

Lois and Clark exchanged glances as Lois shook her head. "Okay, Jimbo. But make it faster."

"Okay. You just need to pick one of the piece papers in the bowl that have your secret Santa. And then you need to buy a gift for him … or her."

"I know how works, Jimmy." Lois rolled her eyes before picked a piece of paper in the bowl. She darted a glance at the paper noticing he had Clark as her secret Santa. Lois cleared her throat uncomfortable before going back to her computer.

Clark picked the piece of paper from Jimmy's bowl and noticed he had picked Lois as his secret Santa. Clark tried to hide a small smile that was forming in his face but he couldn't fight. He loved to pick Lois as his secret Santa.

"Thank you, guys." Jimmy said with a hopeful smile. "I'm sure you will not regret about it."

"Regret about what, Jimmy?" Lois scoffed a little annoyed. "It's just a Secret Santa."

"Damn, you're so smart Lois." Clark pointed out sarcastically making Lois glance at him.

After Jimmy and Clark left to the copy machine, Lois unfolded her paper and look at it. "Clark." She whispered looking in awe to the piece of paper.

Clark and Jimmy come back and Lois quickly folded the paper, put in her purse and pretended to be working on her story even so her sentence wouldn't make any sense. Clark sits back on his desk, also trying to avoid Lois's glance because he knew he would fail to pretend he wasn't happy for pick her as his secret santa.

Jimmy observed his friends acting very awkward around each other and smiled. He was a genius. He should think about that, years ago. His cellphone rings and he picked up. It was his wife, Chloe. "Hey, Chloe."

"Hey, Jimmy. Everything is setting up?" She asked in the other end of the line.

"Yes, everything is working according to our plan."

"Good. Wel'll see if this year these two crazy kids will escape from us."

"I hope not, Chloe. My plan is working wonders so far. I noticed their reactions. And you know how bad they are to try to hide their feelings from each other. But since I was the one noticing every look and awkward silence. They liked all right."

"So, what time will be the actually secret Santa?" Chloe asked with an evil grin.

"5 pm. Before we left for the supper Lois is throwing at the Talon." Jimmy explained with a naughty smile. "So, we have to fix everything until there."

"I can't wait."

"They will not know what hit them." Chloe said with a giggle before she hang up.

***  
Five days later back in the Daily Planet, everybody was setting up for the Secret Santa exchange. Everybody was already there, including Lois, Clark, Jimmy and Chloe who decided she need to watch the whole show closer. Lois was wearing a beautiful red dress with a low cut between the legs and Clark was wearing a dark blue suit.

Every Daily Planet reporter has already exchanged their presents with the exception of Lois and Clark who were so nervous and distracted that didn't noticed they were the only ones left.

"Lois…"

"Clark…" They said in unison. "You are my secret Santa."

Chloe and Jimmy exchanged amused grins when Lois and Clark noticed they had each others as Secret Santa's. They exchanged glances before glace to Jimmy who gulped. "Oh oh… Busted."

"Jimmy!" Lois and Clark cried in unison.

"What the hell did you do?" Lois was the first one to ask once they approached Jimmy and Chloe. "You set us up, didn't you?"

"Who? Me?" Jimmy tried to play dumb.

"No… the Jimmy Olsen from another reality. Of course it's you." Lois pointed out almost shouting. "Spill it. I know it was you…" She noticed Chloe's grin and rolled her eyes. "Are you behind that conspiracy too? Et Tu Chloe?"

"Come on, Lois. We were just trying to give you guys a little push. Let's call a Christmas present for you. We noticed the looks you exchange during our wedding. And that kiss? That was something…"

"But you keep stalling and now you are avoiding each other. We just want to solve this once for all."

"By setting us up… again?" Clark asked incredulous.

"Sorry." Chloe and Jimmy said at once but not feeling sorry for what they did. The plan wasn't over yet. They still had the Christmas Eve party at the Talon to work out on them.

"Plan B?" Chloe asked Jimmy who nodded with a sly smile.

"Plan B."

"What you two are whispering back there?" Lois asked crossing her arms suspicious.

"Nothing." Chloe and Jimmy said together.

"Look at the time. It's almost six. I think it's better if we leave to Smallville before the traffic gets worse." Jimmy pointed out trying to manage a good excuse.

"Yeah, traffic on Christmas Eve is going to be murder..." Lois pointed out.

"Wait… aren't you forgetting anything?" Chloe pointed out to Lois and Clark's hands. The gifts. They forgot to exchange.

"Oh." They said together.

"Right."

"Fine." Lois said with a sigh before opened her present. Clark got her a beautiful pair of earrings. Chloe looked at the earrings more carefully and recognized the crystals. They were Kryptonians. Like the ones that has in Clark's Fortress. Lois looks to Clark who blushed.

"Clark… that's beautiful. Must have been so expensive. You shouldn't have…"

"It was nothing, Lois. Besides, you deserved."

"Thanks." They stare at each other for a while before Lois gave Clark her gift. "Merry Christmas, Clark."

Clark opened the present and noticed it was a box full with five new shirts so Clark could use them at work. Clark grinned at Lois who smiled back.

"Thank you, Lois. I don't know what to say…I loved."

"You welcome, Smallville. I thought that now you are working on the Planet would need more shirts that aren't made of flannel."

"Thank you, Lois. It was a lovely gift. "Clark smiled before he noticed the time. "Oh. It's almost six. It's better if we get going."

"That's true." Jimmy agreed as Lois picked up her purse and black overcoat and Clark had he picked up his jacket.

"So, let's go then." Lois said rushing to get out of there and to face Clark after the Secret Santa fiasco.

"Yeah…" Clark nodded his head trying to avoid Lois's looks.

While Lois and Clark were trying to catch the elevator, Jimmy and Chloe exchanged glances already ready to execute Plan B later in Lois's Christmas party.

***  
Later at the Talon, everything was decorated for the Christmas party Lois was throwing for her friends and family. She even got to have Lucy and the General Sam Lane to spend the holiday with her this time. And Clark got Martha to spend a weekend on Smallville as well. She missed so much Clark so it was good to have her son all for her during the holidays.

Even Chloe and Jimmy's parents, who weren't available for their wedding, could make it this time surprising the couple who was happy to see their fathers again.

Kara was also back in town to the holiday. She promised Clark she would spend at least the Christmas Eve with him before comes back to her search for Kandor again.

Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, Bart Allen, John Jones, Arthur Curry and Victor Stone were also at the event as Clark invited his closest friends to spend the holiday with him and his family.

Everything was already setting up. Shelby was there too. Clark didn't want to let his dog alone at home, so he brought him to the celebration as Lois starts to sneeze again in the moment the dog put his paw at the coffee shop.

"As long as he doesn't steal the food, it's fine with me!" Lois advised him with a serious look. Shelby looks at her and wagged his tail, happy to be with the only family he knew again.

"And don't start with that look… I don't buy it anymore." Lois said firmly before come back to the kitchen as she picked the tray with the turkey to put in the table.

Kara noticed Jimmy and Chloe whispering and decided to find out what they were up to.

"What are too whispering about?" She asked curious.

"Oh." Jimmy gulped suspicious if he could trust Kara. "Can you keep a secret…From Clark?"

"That depends." Kara said looking at them suspicious. "What secret?"

"We are planning for Lois and Clark to kiss later at the party. But they don't know about it… yet." Chloe informed her with a big smile on her face.

"Oh. That secret. Sure. I can keep it from Clark and Lois." Kara looked at her cousin and the woman he would do anything for her. "Sure. I help you. What do you have in mind?"

"Just this." Jimmy gave her a mistletoe. "Maybe this will help them today."

Kara looked at the mistletoe and smiled. "Of course. I understand."

While Kara was rushing in the room to put the mistletoe in the roof without the others guests to notice, Clark was helping Lois in the kitchen. Lois had burned another of her pies and was frustrated about her lack of lucky. Luckily, Clark brought some pies that Martha did at the farm just in case.

But it was the time to open the champagne bottle that really messed up with them. Clark did too much pressure to open up and ended up with him and Lois all wet which only increased the sexual tension already existed between them. They look at each other uncomfortable as they decided to go change at Lois's apartment.

As they entered there, Clark took off his shirt to put one of the shirts, Lois gave him as secret Santa gift, but the moment Lois lie her eyes on Clark's bare chest she gulped nervous because she knew would be harder to ignore Clark like that.

Clark also gulped nervous as he felt Lois's cold hand touch his chest. Lois knew she was acting by impulse and knew exactly what she was doing although her head was screaming at her in the moment. But she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore. Neither can Clark.

"Clark… I…" Lois murmured without know what to say. They keep staring at each other as Lois could felt a knot at her throat forming as she was trying to find words to explain that moment. But she couldn't.

Clark decided they didn't need words in that moment. Just actions. He took her to his arms and placed a wet and passionate kiss on her lips, sweeping her off her feet by surprise.

Clark let the shirt fall in the floor as he was lost in Lois's lips without thinking in anyone or anything else. He only cared about Lois in the moment. Lois lips. Lois's arms. Lois's eyes. He needed her like he needed the sun light.

"Clark, wait…" Lois murmured while Clark was fighting with her dress's zipper. "People will listen…"

"They won't if we be quiet…. Besides, Lois. I'm tired to pretend we aren't together. It was your idea for our relationship to be a secret remember?"

"Yes, I know but…I don't know if Jimmy and Chloe knows or they are really trying to set us up again. I don't know if this is the right moment for us to come clean with our friends."

"Why not, Lois?" Clark stand up as they parted so they could talk better. "It's Christmas, Lois. Everybody down there is already cheering for us anyway. I bet they will be happy for us. Please?"

"That's not fair, Smallville. You know I can't deny anything to you when you beg me like that." Lois said shooting him an annoying glance.

"I'll make up to you, later. I promise." He said placing wet kisses in her neck making Lois to giggle. "Pretty please?"

Lois sighs defeated. "All right. We tell them. But at midnight."

"Deal."

***  
It was almost midnight and everybody was gathering together during supper after Martha said a few words followed by Sam Lane. Lois and Clark were sitting together with their hands entwined behind the table.

Lois decided to pick another eggnog and Clark followed her. Kara smiled as she, Chloe and Jimmy noticed Lois and Clark were right behind the mistletoe that Kara had placed in the roof hours ago. That was the perfect moment for them to kiss.

"Huh… cousin?" Kara asked Clark who turns around to notice his little cousin in a blue silk dress.

"Yes, Kara?" Clark asked without take off his eyes from Lois.

"Look up!" Kara pointed to the roof as Lois and Clark did the same. They noticed the mistletoe hang up and exchanged glances. Lois and Clark burst into laughs before Lois shrugs.

"Oh well…" She said with a chuckle before she crossed her arms around Clark's neck and placed a deep and passionate kiss in his lips for Kara, Chloe and Jimmy's surprise.

"That was easy." Jimmy pointed out confused.

"Too easy…" Chloe said also confused and very suspicious.

"They were together!" Kara said surprised with a smile on her face. "You were together already, aren't you?"

"Yes." Lois and Clark confessed with a big dorky smile. "We were just waiting for the right moment to tell the truth." Clark added.

"So, our plan would work out either away?" Jimmy said frustrated.

"Yes." Lois and Clark said together.

"Sorry guys. But we were together since your wedding but didn't want to tell anyone yet." Clark explained with a smile holding Lois in his arms. "We wanted to be a secret for a while."

"That's okay, Clark." Kara said patting her hand on his shoulder. "As long as you are happy. Doesn't matter to me."

***

In the next morning, Lois and Clark awake in Lois's bed into each other's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Smallville." She said placing a kiss in his lips awaking him who slowly opened his eyes and a small goofy smile formed into his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Lois." Clark said bringing her closer to him and placing her face with sweet kisses. "I love you."

"And I love you, Clark. Thanks for staying in. I would hate to sleep alone after that magical night…" Lois said with a giggle. "I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore."

"You are a tease, Lane." Clark said with a chuckle before covered her with kisses as they decided to sleep a little more to enjoy the holiday the away they loved the most: into each other's arms.

**The End**


End file.
